Never Understand Them
by Queen-Of-Darkness-09
Summary: Despite he is the first boss of Vongola, he has no idea what women are thinking. Sometimes, he is left in wonders from their sudden actions and behavior. [One-shot!]


**A/N : Why, hello there! *clears throat* So, this is my first time writing Giotto. I got an inspiration from my friend's rp.**

**To my dear friend, this fic is dedicated to you, as I've promised. I hope you would like it. Don't ask why I suddenly write this though it's not a special occasion. My ideas are just unpredictable. Oh yeah, perhaps you already know about the story since I took like 80% from the rp and then elaborated it. So, sorry? *grins sheepishly* **

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

Giotto never understood women. Yes, he was a boss to the vigilante group he created which had gone stronger since these past few years and he had to admit that he had no problems in getting women so far, but sometimes, some of women's actions left him in wonders.

Take the incident which happened a few days ago as an example. On that day, he had to go out with a daughter from certain famiglia. That had to be done to guarantee everything went smoothly in the future. Apparently, she was jealous. When he came back, totally tired from all the events, he came to know that she refused to eat.

"What's the matter?" Giotto gently asked when he took a seat beside her in the dining hall. He was informed by the servant that she was still sitting there though it happened to be in the middle of the night. He examined her in every inch.

"You know what's the matter!" She replied, her voice was raised up a bit.

His eyebrows furrowed. If he had known what was wrong, he would not need to ask. However, he did not want any fights to break out since he was tired and whatnot, it was quite late already. His hand slowly touched hers, trying to comfort her before she abruptly snatched her hand away.

Sighing, he spoke up, "All right. I don't know what's the matter, but I'm tired. Can we head to our room now and continue this tomorrow?"

She did not reply nor even look at him. All she did was getting up from her seat and walking out of the dining hall. Giotto never felt miserable like this in his whole life, not even when he knew that Daemon had caused him ten piles of paperwork in a day. He was confused! He was not a mind-reader. He asked her what happened and all he got was a cold shoulder.

That night, Giotto decided to sleep in his office. He was sure that she slept in their room and he did not want her to feel uncomfortable with his presence. Although he had to bear with the numbness, at least he got a peaceful night. The next morning, Giotto quickly summoned G. He needed someone's advice for this.

"So, why is she mad? What do you think about this?" Giotto asked him after G had stepped into his office and took a seat. He also told him what happened last night.

Frowning at his best friend's weird question and story, he finally spoke up, "Despite you have lucks in women, you certainly have no idea what they're thinking, Giotto." At this point, G received a look, almost a glare, from Giotto. He just ignored it and continued, "I think she's jealous, from what you told me."

"Then, what should I do?" Giotto asked again, sounding so helpless.

G rolled his eyes. "What do you think women like? Flowers? Chocolate?"

Giotto thought about it for a while. After dismissing G, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

_'What should I do? I don't know if she likes chocolate. I think I'll go for the flowers,'_ he thought, deciding that the flowers would be a great gift as he reminisced how excited she was when she received the red roses on the first date. It also had been a while since he last sent her something as a gift, only in a few special occasions.

He then got up from his chair and stepped out of his office before he sent someone to buy him a bouquet of red roses. As soon as he got a hold of the flowers, he hurriedly went out to search for her. It took him almost an hour when he finally found her in the garden. She hummed some song happily under her breath as she attended to her favorite flower but when she noticed his figure, all the excitements and happiness faded away.

Clearing his throat, Giotto took a seat beside her, "I have something for you."

She just turned her head away, not bothering to ask what it was. Giotto took a deep breath as he tried to be tolerable and patient as much as he could. He then slowly placed the bouquet of the red roses on her lap.

"Do you still remember that you were very excited when I gave you the red roses on our first date?" Giotto gently asked, hoping that she would respond to him.

Indeed, she responded to him, but in a way that he least expected it. She rose up from her seat, fully facing him as she gripped tightly on the roses.

"I have forgotten. I have forgotten everything!" She shouted at him, as Giotto's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't remember how you asked me out. I don't remember how you gave me such a romantic candle-light dinner. I don't remember how I excited I was when you presented me a bouquet of roses!"

The bouquet she held dropped to the grass. Giotto's gaze stopped at the banquet. No words could describe how hurt it was, even though he was a man, when the flowers dropped. Suddenly, he noticed something. There were bloods on her hand.

_'She must accidentally prick on the thorns,'_ he thought.

Ignoring her shout of anger, he walked away and headed to the small fountain which placed steps away from them before he pulled out his handkerchief. He moistened the handkerchief a bit and when he returned, he saw that she had started crying. However, she quickly wiped off her tears in his presence and he did not make any comment to it either.

Without a word, he pulled her to sit on the bench as he, almost forcefully due to her struggling, held her hand and gently wiped off the blood and put some pressure on it so the bleeding would stop. She seemed tensed but he just ignored it.

Out of blue, she suddenly hugged him tight as he was stunned by her action. They were in that position for minutes before he felt an urge to pat her head, and so he did.

Once she pulled back, she wiped off her tears again and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling sad. You know, you have..."

He stopped her by pulling her into a passionate kiss. He needed no excuses.

* * *

**Omake**

"Primo, she still doesn't want to eat," one of the servant informed him when he was busy discussing some important things with G in his office.

Ruffling his hair in desperate, he leaned back on his chair and felt almost regret for stopping her from explaining why she acted like that. G, who saw his best friend in trouble, just gave a smirk. No one had ever made Giotto so miserable like she did.

G then got up from his seat before saying, "I'll prepare another bouquet of red roses for you."

* * *

**A/N : Kufufu, that's all for now. Again, I hope you'd like it. Favorites, Alerts and Reviews are all appreciated but bashing and rudeness are just out of league, okay?**


End file.
